


Some Kind of Magic

by QueenOfAllCorgis



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2012!Phan, M/M, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAllCorgis/pseuds/QueenOfAllCorgis
Summary: Phil was maybe a little bit psychic. When he catches a glimpse of a perfect future he has to fight to keep it.





	Some Kind of Magic

     Phil was maybe a  _little_  psychic.

           “Some of us have better eyesight than others,” his nan used to say before shooting him a wink. Phil often wondered if she had known then that he would be able to see things too but he unfortunately never got the chance to ask.

           It didn’t feel like the rush he often saw on television shows or in movies. Sometimes Phil would just dream of the moment and others it would just slip in, much like a daydream. For the lonest time he hadn’t even considered these little slips anything important but it just kept happening.

           There was the thing with the tarot cards before he met Dan.

           There was the stupid ear tint thing that actually became a thing in fashion.

           There were all those times they were playing games and he was able to predict what was going to happen.

           There was the panda thing.

           There were all these stupid little things that really didn’t mean anything. They weren’t the moments like in Heroes where Issac would go into a trance and paint with his own blood. It was maybe a fleeting thought about how they needed milk and then talking out to see a sheepish Dan telling him that he had finished it.

He saw a glimpse once when they were watching something on the travel channel. He had his arm around Dan’s shoulder and the younger man’s head rested on his shoulder. They were watching something about Japan and suddenly the video seemed to change.

           On the screen he could easily see both him and Dan standing among the cherry blossoms. Dan’s eyes were wide and wet and he grabbed Phil’s face to bring him in for a kiss. The glint of a ring flashed on Dan’s left hand.

           And just like that everything went back to normal. Phil felt a little out of breath and Dan glanced up at him, brows pinched in concern.

           “You good?”

           “Perfect,” Phil whispered, kissing his forehead.

           He started on the video that evening.

           It took time but by the end he had a video that said exactly what he felt. With a smile, Phil privated it and waited. There would be a time and place to show this and he knew that he would know exactly when that would be. Maybe it would even be before they stood among the falling cherry blossoms.

           Despite having these little glimpses, Phil never even saw the fight coming.

           The  _one_  time it would be helpful to see the future would be the moment when Dan stormed into his room, eyes wide and face twisted into a snarl.

           “Why the hell would you out us before I was ready?” Dan hissed, voice trembling. “Like, what the fuck?”

           “What on earth are you even talking about?” Phil blinked up at him, confused by the angry tears building up in his boyfriend’s eyes.

           “The video you just posted!” Dan exploded. “The one where you declare you love to me or whatever! The internet is blowing up and…I wasn’t ready Phil. I wasn’t.”

           He dissolved into tears and Phil just stared. A heartbeat passed before he practically dove for his computer and his worst fears were confirmed. The video had been unprivated and god knows how many people saw it.

           “It wasn’t…” Phil panicked and deleted the video all together, heart pounding. “I didn’t post it on purpose. I swear.”

           “It doesn’t matter,” Dan choked out, hugging his arms around himself. “There have been copies made and transcripts and screenshots and…this can’t be fixed Phil. What you did can’t be fixed.”

           His heart was shattering in his chest at just how broken Dan looked. Frantic, Phil stood up in a desperate attempt to comfort him. He reached out to pull him into a hug but Dan flinched away.

           “Don’t fucking touch me,” he said flatly and turned on his heel, hurrying out of the room before slamming the door to his own.

           Phil spent the entire night trying to desperately find any sign of the video and delete them. By the time he fell asleep the sun had risen and the tears had mostly dried on his cheeks.

           The weeks that followed were beyond tense. Dan was furious and refused to even so much as look at him, much less talk to him. No matter what Phil tried to do it wasn’t enough. It felt like a rift had formed between them and with every passing moment it widened into a chasm.

           It hurt. It hurt to see his boyfriend (were they even still in a relationship?) pretend like he wasn’t there. It hurt to cry himself to sleep most nights. It all just  _hurt._

And then it collapsed.

           A month after the video leaked Phil stepped out of his bedroom to see Dan’s suitcase and bags packed by the door. It felt like a physical blow. Phil felt his breath leave his lungs in a whoosh and he stared blankly at the bags until he heard a soft noise.  

           “I can’t do this anymore Phil,” Dan stood behind him, fully dressed with a coat and shoes on. “I just…I can’t handle the fans asking and my friends and family…this…whatever this is…it’s broken Phil. It’s broken and it can’t be fixed.”

           A heartbeat passed before Phil finally was able to speak. “No.”

           Dan sucked a breath in through his teeth. “We got into this too young Phil. Maybe we just grew apart.”

           “We didn’t, we aren’t,” Phil felt his breath catch. “Don’t do this. You can’t.”

           “Maybe-“

           “No! This isn’t supposed to happen,” he shouted, startling Dan. “You’re not leaving because then we wont be happy! I  _saw_  us Dan. I saw us so happy and in love and…you can’t just throw that away.”

           “What the hell are you talking about?” Dan whispered, glancing down to his bags. At the very idea of Dan leaving for good everything just fell apart. Tears started to stream down his cheeks and the words bubbled over.

           “We were in…we were in Japan and the cherry blossoms were falling and…you had a ring on your finger and we were happy Dan. We were so happy,” he knew it didn’t make sense and Dan looked down at his feet.

           “That sounds beautiful but-“

           “No. It wasn’t just a…it’s going to happen Dan. I saw it happen and if you leave then we can’t have that,” Phil took his hands, noting that while Dan’s hands were limp he hadn’t pulled away. “Because I love you so much and I know that one day we can make each other so happy. Please,  _please_ , don’t let this video ruin that future. Please Dan.”

           Dan stared at him and finally curled his fingers around Phil’s. “I don’t know…”

           “The video has been practically scrubbed from the internet and the fans know that this isn’t…I don’t know what to do but please Dan, give that future a chance,” he finished in a whisper.

           Dan took in a long breath and looked down at their intertwined fingers. “I’ve been acting like an asshole.”

           “No, you were hurt,” he squeezed his fingers. “And you were angry but please know that I would  _never_  do anything to hurt you. You have to know that, right?”

           Finally, Dan met his eyes. “I know, of course I know that.”

           “So, we can fix this?” He asked hopefully and got a small smile in return.

           Years later, when they held each other under the cherry blossoms, realization flashed in Dan’s eyes. He looked up at the petals falling down on them and felt the ring on his finger.

           “You saw this,” he whispered and Phil pulled back, still grinning from when Dan choked out a yes.

           “I did,” Phil nodded faintly.

           “And if I had walked away we wouldn’t be here,” his brow furrowed. “And you knew this all those years ago.”

           “…yeah,” Phil felt his chest tighten.

           “Phil Lester you are some kind of magic,” Dan laughed and kissed him.


End file.
